Diamonds of Sky
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Kau langitku, kau permataku. Aku mencintaimu selamanya. My first RebornLuce! RnR! Warning inside!


Diamonds of Sky

By LalaNur Aprilia

Main cast: Reborn, Luce (berarti kalian udah tau dong pairnyaa… wakakakakak)

Warnings: Gaje, Abal, OOC, setting sebelum future arc (aku ndak tau… ane belom nonton), pendek, aneh, sok dramatis, angst gagal, romance gagal, de el el de ka ka de es be.

Genre: Dipertanyakan.

Rated: Dipertanyakan juga.

Disclaimed: KHR selamanya punya Amano Akira-s_ensei_! Judul, cerita, dan puisi aneh tanpa judul yang berseliweran Cuma buat ngelengkapin target words fic ini aja itu bikinan saya~

~~oo00oo~~

_Kau bersinar_

_Bagai permata_

_Kau kukuh_

_Bagai langit_

Kau adalah langitku—setidaknya itulah harapanku, kau segalanya bagiku. Disaat orang menganggapku adalah pembunuh bayaran yang ditakuti, disaat namaku disebut bisa membuat anak kecil berhenti menangis, tapi kau masih menganggapku orang terdekatmu—orang yang harus kau lindungi, kau masih bisa menyebut namaku dengan nada lembutmu. Membuatku rindu akan suara lembutmu.

_Kau berarti_

_Sangat berarti_

_Kau satu-satunya_

_Yang bisa menerimaku_

_Menerimaku yang bagaikan kegelapan_

Sekarang umpamakan, kau adalah cahaya, sedangkan aku adalah kegelapan. Cahaya dan kegelapan tak mungkin bisa bersatu—aku tau itu. Meski tau itu, aku tetap berharap aku bisa bersamamu, berharap kau adalah milikku, berharap aku bisa merengkuhmu dengan lengan ini. Lengan yang sudah menumpahkan darah ribuan orang.

Aku tak mungkin bisa ada di dekatmu lebih jauh. Lebih dari sekadar teman dan rekan kerja.

Tapi jauh di dalam hatiku, aku bersumpah akan melindungimu. Aku rela menukarkan nyawamu asal kau bahagia.

Sayangnya, kenyataan tak seperti itu.

Kematian itu, sepenuhnya salahku.

Aku tak bisa melindungimu.

Aku dengan bodohnya membiarkanmu mati.

Bodohnya aku.

Aku bersumpah melindungimu, tapi malah kau yang mati—tepat didepan mataku.

_Terima kasih, kau sudah menemaniku, Reborn. Meski hanya sebentar._

_Selamat tinggal, Reborn—_

Ingin rasanya aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang begitu lembut itu.

_Aku selalu ingin_

_Selalu ingin suara itu_

_Tetap ada disampingku_

_Memanggilku dengan lembut_

_Tapi kini,_

_Semua itu sirna_

Kau sudah pergi, dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Andai kau tau—Luce. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa menganggapku orang baik, meski tangan ini sudah melakukan beribu dosa.

_Kau begitu suci_

_Sedangkan aku penuh dosa_

_Tak akan bersanding selamanya_

Ini memang pantas untukku. Aku sudah sering menghilangkan nyawa orang-orang, sekarang aku harus kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang bersinar dalam hidupku.

Satu-satunya langitku.

Satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengeluarkanku dari dunia mafia yang kejam—meski aku tetap terikat dengan hal itu.

Satu-satunya orang yang membuatku mengerti arti cinta, persahabatan, dan kasih sayang.

Andai kau masih hidup, Luce. Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku sebenarnya. Tak apa jika setelah itu aku menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Asalkan kau tau perasaanku.

Andaikan kau masih hidup, Luce. Aku ingin sekali saja merengkuhmu. Tak apa jika setelah itu aku kehilangan nyawaku. Asal satu kali saja, itu benar-benar tak apa untukku.

Aku mencintaimu, Luce. Kaulah langitku, permataku.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_So shine bright tonight,_

_You and I_

_We're beautifull like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye_

_So alive_

_We're beautifull like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Oh yeah_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

(Diamonds-Rihanna)

(Total kata: 525 words)

-BAB TAMBAHAN-

Lala: ANJIIIIRR! PENDEK BANGET!

Ini oneshot gue yang paling pendek T^T

Keiya: La, kok loe berani banget bikin cerita ginian!

Colonello: Biarin aja, _kora_. Lagian kalo gue jadi dia, udah dari dulu kali gue bikin ginian! Itung-itung bales dendam! Mhuahahaha! *tawanista*

Reborn: Hooh… kalo gitu, pembalasan ulang! Gue bakal bilangin ke si Author itu kalo nanti CBAV chap 3 biar elo yang kena nista! Kheehhehe…

Colonello: Emang segampang gitu, _kora_!

Reborn: Tinggal sogok aja dia pake doujin 5927, 8059, D18, G27, 10069, B26, sama XS. Ato kalo perlu, gue kasih yang paling dia demen kayak 27B, 2700, ato 7227, terus—

Lala: CUKUP REBORN! UDAH HAMPIR SEMUA PAIR YAOI KESUKAAN GUE ELO BONGKAR DISINI!

Basil: Maksudnya 27B itu apa, ya?

Reborn: Itu tuh TsunaxBa—

Lala: CUKUUUUUUUP! *tebas-tebasin katana kesana-kemari*

Keiya: Hah!? Lala demen juga ternyata kalo Tsuna jadi seme!

Lala: Iya, gegara ngeliat fic Who's The Great Seme sama Investigasi Guardian Vongola-nya Rin-X-Eden…

Keiya: Hah? Edan? *bingung*

Lala: EDEN, CONGEK! *tereak pake ToA*

-Di Varia HQ-

Xanxus: *ngeliat Squallo yang lagi gemeteran* Ngapa loe, _scum_?

Squallo: Gue ngerasa kayak ada yang mau nandingin gue dalam hal kekencengan suara (ha)

Mammon + Bel + Fran: YAAH! KIRAIN GEGARA KEMAREN ABIS BXYBTIHNGNHFJWI SAMA XANXUS!

Squallo: VROOOOI! APA MAKSUD KALIAAN!

-Kembali ke tempat asal-

Lala: Yaudah… *liat ke kamera. _Background-_nya Reborn sama Colonello lagi berantem dan Tsuna plus Basil berusaha misahin mereka agar gak terjadi perang dunia Arcobaleno (?) ke 15 (lahh)* pembaca sekalian, saya Cuma mau minta review-nya dan sekian sampai disini saja karena ane mau muterin lagi video TsunaBasil gratisan. Mhuahahaha!

-REVIEW TEMAN-TEMAN?-


End file.
